the green pteranodon
by retrowolf
Summary: my first story ever. a green lantern dies and sends his ring to find another who will it be?,read and find out. violence,language, please review and flames are welcome, i can take criticism.
1. prologue

-1In the cold depth of space a flaming spacecraft is pursued and under attack by another mysterious object. The flaming ship speeds toward a primitive planet in a last ditch attempt to escape the mysterious pursuer, as the flaming ship begins to enter the planets orbit the engine implodes and large pieces of shrapnel break off of the ship and flies towards the pursuing craft. as the flaming ship plummets to the surface of the young planet the attacking ship begins to retreat to avoid causing damage to the ship…when the destroyed ship reached the rocky baron surface of the planet, a mysterious human like figure stumbles out and falls to his knees. With the last of his energy he raises his right hand to his face, as he raises his hand an object on his ring finger begins to emulate a bright green aura. The mysterious figure uses it's last breath to speak into to the glowing object saying to the object "g..go find…ano..therr" as the figure struggle to say his final words into the object, the green aura absorbs the figures body and begins to begins to be absorbed into the object as the object shoots away towards a large stone mountain.


	2. chapter 1: a mysterioa mysterious object

-1(Just so everyone knows the characters from the great valley are roughly 16 in this story and Petrie's and Ducky's speech problems are gone but Ducky still does that repeating thing she does).

The moon was full and the night sky was filled with shining stars as a dark brown 6"10 tall pteranodon stood in a moderately forested area leaning against a stone wall and stared up into the night sky. The pteranodon soon took a breath and broke his gaze and started staring towards the ground. "Where are they, they should have been here ages…ago?" said the pteranodon as he noticed a small green glow coming from a pile of dead leaves. "What is that?" the pteranodon said as he began to walk towards the faintly glowing object. once he was close he kneeled down and reached inside the pile of leaves to grab the object. As he grabbed the object the faint green glow coming from the object became a bright green flash. The pteranodon jumped back in a panic then covered his eyes with his right wing, the pteranodon then fell backwards as the green flash faded away. A few seconds after the flash the pteranodon began to sit up and rubbed his eyes "man I must be exhausted, I'm starting to see…things?" the pteranodon said as he noticed a green object on his index finger. He turned his hand around to examine the object more thoroughly; the object was like a shiny green stone with strange carvings on the top of it. The pteranodon stood up and continued to look at the object that was around his finger "what is this weird thing?" the pteranodon said "what is what weird thing Petrie?" came a feminine voice from behind him. The pteranodon turned around to see a green parasaurolophus that was about 6"8 tall accompanied by a yellow triceratops that was only about a foot short from being fully grown, "yeah, what did you find that's so weird" said the triceratops. "Hey Ducky, hey Cera, it's about time you two showed up it feels like I've been out here half the night waiting for you two" said Petrie in a somewhat annoyed tone of tone. "yeah, yeah, yeah shame on us now what did you find that's so weird?" said the triceratops "Cera, that's not very polite" said the parasaurolophus. "oh give me a break Ducky I just want to know what Petrie found that's so interesting" said Cera "well that doesn't make it okay" said Ducky "oh whatever, what did you find Petrie?" asked Cera. Petrie rolled his eyes then showed them the object on his finger and said "this, I saw this weird light in a pile of leaves and when I went to see what it was there was this weird flash of green light and when the flash faded and I could see again I found this on my hand". "Riiiiiiight, that thing magically appeared on your hand right after this weird flash came out of nowhere" said Cera in a sarcastic tone as Petrie looked at Cera annoyed. "Cera" Ducky said to Cera annoyed "oh come on Ducky, do you really believe that story?" asked Cera "well, yeah" Ducky responded "oh brother" Cera said. Ducky walked over Petrie and took his hand to get a better look at the object around Petrie's finger "I think it's pretty cool" Ducky said "what's that carved on the top of it?" Ducky asked. "I don't know" said Petrie as he turned the object towards his face as he noticed a faint light inside the center of the carving. "What the" Petrie was cut off as the light emitting from the ring shot out in a beam of light barely missing him and hitting a tree branch cutting the branch off of the tree causing it to fall. "Look out" Petrie yelled placing his wing over Ducky to protect her from the branch. Before the branch hit them the object around Petrie's finger shined and created a translucent green barrier around the two protecting them from the branch. The barrier faded and the object stopped glowing once the branch hit the ground. Petrie removed his wing from over Ducky and looked at the object on his finger in shock. "Whoa" is all Petrie could say. "Okay…maybe that story about the object magically appearing on your hand isn't completely unbelievable" Cera said. "Petrie what is that thing?" ducky asked with a slight sense of fear, but all Petrie said was "I have no idea".


	3. the ring revealed

(Yo! Retro wolf here with a new chapter, sorry it took so long I just got an xbox 360 with a huge pile of games and I just couldn't stop playing. And with school coming up it's gonna take time for me to finish chapters, but hey I'm sure you guys understand. So without further a due here's chapter 3 the ring revealed, enjoy.)

Near the destroyed ship that crashed on the planet's rocky surface there were several mysterious figures roaming around the grounds searching for something. "It's not here" one of the mysterious figures with a male voice started, "he must have sent it out to find a new lantern". one of the other mysterious figures who was larger than the first figure turned to him and said "and what if he didn't?, as far as we know the ring was tooken by Kaleer or Sinestro" "NO!" responded the first figure quickly "Sotaru would sooner destroy the ring and himself with it before he allowed those bastards to so much as see the ring let alone take it.". The second figure placed his hand over the first figures shoulder and said "look, I know how close you were to Sotaru and how hard this must be for you but we have to focus on the problem at hand". the first figure just nodded his head, just then another figure about the same size as the first figure came up and said "guys I just picked up a faint signal from Sotaru's ring, we have to go now.". The two figures nodded and a green aura surrounded them and then they flied off…. Meanwhile back in the great valley Petrie, Ducky and Cera were trying to figure out what the object on Petrie's finger was. "Well, I'm out of ideas. Think Petrie, did you see anything else before that thing ended up on your hand?" said Cera. "No nothing, one minute I see this weird glow and the next thing I Know this. Thing was on my hand, I have no idea where it came from." Petrie replied. "I wonder how it did that light thing it did earlier I do, I do." said Ducky. "Yeah me too, that branch was going to crush us and then this green bubble kept it from killing us." Petrie stated. "Hey that's it, we just need to make another branch fall on top of Petrie and that green bubble will come back." said Cera. "WHAT?" Petrie quickly responded "

NO, there is no way I'm going to have a branch crush me like a berry just to have that green bubble show up again.". "Oh relax Petrie, I was only kidding" said Cera, "well it wasn't a very funny joke." Petrie responded. Ducky rolled her eyes and then said "oh brother." Ducky then looked at the object and then asked Petrie "why don't you take that off? It doesn't really seem like a good idea to keep it on until we know what it is.". "Good point." Petrie said as he tried to take the object off but it wouldn't budge "that's strange, it won't come off." "You think it's weird that thing won't come off, after what's happened tonight I'm waiting for it to say something." stated Cera, "she sort of has a point." Ducky said, "Yeah I guess she does." Petrie responded. Just then the several green shooting stars that were heading towards them "hey what's that?" Ducky said as she pointed towards the green shooting stars. Petrie and Cera looked at the stars noticing the stars were coming closer "what the?" Cera said. The stars headed towards the trio extremely fast "LOOK OUT!" Petrie exclaimed protecting himself with his right wing as the green stars hit the ground, during the stars impact a green circle developed in front of Petrie to defend him from the stars collision but it couldn't handle the entire force and shattered as the rest of the impact's power causing Petrie to go rolling backwards. As the dust from the stars started to clear up and as Petrie was getting up a green claw shot out of the dust hitting Petrie and pinning him to a tree. "PETRIE" Ducky and Cera yelled out in unison, the dust cleared up revealing several figures. "So this is the punk who found the ring? I'm not very impressed" a large figure said smugly. As Petrie struggled to escape the claw the figure that the claw was projecting from walked closer and said in an angry tone "listen carefully, tell me where you found that ring now." "LET HIM GO!" Cera yelled out as she charged towards the figures. As Cera attacked one of the figures stuck its hand out and shot a beam of green light hitting Cera and sending Cera backwards knocking her out cold. "CERA!" Ducky yelled out in fear and concern. Petrie saw this and was shocked but quickly became angry, just as he became angry the object on his hand gave off a bright green light and his eyes began to glow green. "WHAT THE?" the figure holding Petrie down exclaimed quickly, "leave her ALONE!" Petrie yelled out as the green light from the object grew making the claw around Petrie shatter and shooting a green beam of energy towards the figure. The figure was protected by a green orb that surrounded the figure before the energy beam hit him. "Whoa" Petrie said shocked looking at his hand "what just happened?" "not bad" said the figure, Petrie who was caught up in what just happened forgot about the figure and quickly looked back at him, but Petrie's reaction was to late as the figure created another green claw that grabbed Petrie and pulled Petrie towards him "but not good enough" "PETRIE" Ducky yelled out starting to run towards Petrie to help but a green bubble appeared around her "sorry" said one of the figures in a feminine voice "but we can't let you interfere, besides we wouldn't want you to get hurt now do we?" Ducky looked away from her and back to Petrie concerned. The figure holding Petrie brought Petrie closer "now" the figure started tightening the green claw's grip causing Petrie to grunt "let's try this again, where did you find that RING" "what's a ring?" Petrie asked, the figure held up his hand that the green claw was coming from and said "this is a ring" Petrie looked shocked and said "that's just like the one on my hand." "very perceptive, I'm assuming you don't know a lot about it do you?" the figure asked. "no" Petrie started " I was just waiting for my friends then I see this weird light and next thing I know this thing is on my hand.". "so you didn't steal it." the figure said releasing Petrie from the green claw and then saying "then I owe you an apology, my name is kyle but everyone calls me beast." beast looked over to the female figure holding ducky in a bubble, she nodded back and released Ducky and started walking towards him and Petrie along with the other two figures. "These are my colleages Killowog, Katra and Hal Jordan." beast said. Beast and Hal looked pretty much the same being the same species, beast was the same height as Petrie but Hal was a little taller. Katra looked similar to Hal and beast but had a more tan skin, pointed ears and long purple hair. Killowog was nothing like the other three, he was huger, had pinkish skin and looked more monsterous than the others. Hal, Katra and Killowog wore the same thing witch was a mostly black suit with a green torso and shoulders, green gloves and boots and had a white circle in the center with the same symbol on it as the rings. Beast's outfit however was similar but very different, he wore a green shirt with the circle and logo on it, a black jacket, back pants, black and green gloves, black shoes with green and the logo on them and sunglasses. "we need you to come back with us to the core about the ring" beast said "WHAT?" Petrie said. Killowog looked down to him and said "that a problem? Petrie backed down slightly out of fear and forced a smile and said "heh, heh, no problem" "good" Killowog said "let's go" "wait" Petrie said quickly "what about my friends?" they'll be fine , I only knocked the triceratops out, she ain't hurt." Killowog said but Petrie said "I'm not leaving without them" "yeah" Ducky came up and started to say "we're going with Petrie too". Beast looked at the others and nodded then turned to Ducky and said "okay you two can come, now hold on this might be a bumpy ride.". Beast and the other lanterns held up their rings as they all emitted a bright green light that expanded and merged with the other lights forming a solid green bubble around everyone. The bubble soon shrank still keeping everyone in and then shot off into space heading for a new location.


	4. welcome to GL HQ

The green light shot through space and soon landed on a strange green planet with the green lantern symbol on it and two large green rings circling around the top and the bottom of the planet. When the green light hit the surface of the planet it soon separated into several separate green silhouettes that soon revealed the Petrie, the lanterns and his two friends. "Uuugggggh, I think my stomach is still back at the great valley." said Ducky "tell me about it, I hope we don't have to do that again anytime soon." Petrie added "don't worry, you get use to it." Hal replied. When Ducky and Petrie recovered from their nausea they looked around and were amazed by the new planets environment. There were countless green lanterns walking and flying around, the ground was made out of smooth rock and some sort of cold shiny rock and there were weird mountains made out of the same shiny rock and some other weird shiny material. "Wow" Ducky started "this place is incredible "yeah, I've never seen anything like it." Petrie added. "Welcome to the green lantern headquarters, the center of the universe and home to the lantern core" beast said to the two newcomers. "They'll be time for a tour later but right now we gotta take you to the guardians to talk about that ring". Petrie responded by saying "the guardians, who are they?" "They're a group of immortals who discovered the core, they pretty much run this place and call all the shots and right now they'll want to talk to you, only you." "what about my friends?, I'm not leaving them alone, especially when Cera's knocked out." Petrie said "yeah, and I'm not leaving Petrie alone with you guys." Ducky added as beast gave her an annoyed look "oh, no offence." Ducky quickly said "none taken" Beast answered in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Trust me though, Petrie we'll be better off if he goes in their alone." Beast said. "But what about Cera? We can't leave her like this" Petrie said. "Don't worry, I'll take her to the infirmary and meet up with you guys." Killowog said. "What's an infirmary?" Ducky asked, "It's a place you take someone to to make them better. "oh" Ducky said. "Katra" Beast started "why don't you take Ducky to the mess hall to get something to eat?". "good idea" Katra said "let's go, we'll catch up with them in a little bit." Okay, I guess" Ducky said with a bit of concern. "Don't worry." Petrie quickly said "I'll be fine, I promise." Petrie said confidently, Ducky nodded with a weak smile and walked off with Katra. Once Ducky left with Katra and Killowog took Cera to the infirmary Petrie's confidence quickly faded. "you ready?" Hal asked Petrie "yeah" Petrie answered "don't worry" Beast said to Petrie. Petrie looked over to beast, "you'll be fine, I Promise" Beast told him. Petrie smiled then the three of them walked over to this tall tower.

(Here's chapter 4, sorry it took so long but school's a bit of a pain and it might be a while till I post the next chapter, till then I'm retro wolf, see ya.


	5. the explanation

Petrie, Hal and Beast were all walking towards a giant tower that seemed to be a mile away from them. "Soo… can one of you tell me what's going on here exactly?" Petrie asked the two while he nervously looked around. "Oh yeah" Beast replied looking toward Petrie "we haven't told you what you're doing here yet have we? Sorry about that." "No problem" Petrie stated. Beast nodded then looked away as he started to explain. "The reason we brought you here is because the ring chose you to be the new lantern." "What?" was Petrie's only response. "You see a green lantern by the name of Sotaru and the previous owner of that ring was sent on a very important mission. He was sent to gather information about our enemy's new plan."…

(Flash back, a human like figure with no ears was wearing a green lantern suit and what appeared to be a black mask on was flying a ship.) "Sotaru to core, I repeat Sotaru to core." spoke Sotaru into his ring. "I have obtained the data and am now heading back to Gl headquar" CRASH the Sotaru was interrupted by something hitting his ship. The mysterious figure's ship was being attacked by a much larger ship being commanded by two mysterious figures. "Don't let him escape." one of the mysterious figures commanded. The much larger ship continued to assault Sotaru and his ship. Sotaru was avoiding the attacks as best as he could as he was skimming his maps for a way to escape as he spotted something. "perfect" Sotaru said as he approached his only way to escape. "DON'T LET HIM REACH THAT RIFT!" the mysterious figure commanded But it was too late. Sotaru reached the rift and sent a huge surge of power from his ring into his ship causing the ship to boost in speed. As Sotaru's ship passed through the rift a green flash bloomed temporarily blinding the attacking ship and closing the rift so that they couldn't follow. The mysterious figure slammed his fist against the wall of the command deck "DAMN, we lost them". The other mysterious figure approached him and said "not to worry, fortunately we anticipated something like this happening so we're perfectly safe for now." "I suppose your right, and even if we didn't, there'd be no way for them to stop us now." the first figure said as he started to maniacally grin.

(Fade back.)

"Sotaru went through something called a space rift" Hal started to explain "a rip in space that can lead to anywhere in the universe. This rift took Sotaru's right to your planet, but unfortunately was traveling at such a fast speed he crashed into your planet almost instantly and since he used his ring to speed up his ship he didn't have enough power to protect himself from the crash." Hal finished as Beast clenched his fist tightly to what Hal said. "we managed to track the energy signature and locate Where the ring was." Hal continued. "so why not just take the ring and leave me and my friends back home?" Petrie questioned. "it doesn't work like that" beast started. "Sotaru used what little energy he had left to send the ring to find a new lantern to replace him and the ring chose you.". "SO I'M GONNA BE ONE OF YOU!" Petrie yelled out shocked. "well that depends on what the guardians say" Beast replied. "the who?" Petrie questioned. "the guardians are a group of immortals who created the green lantern corporation to protect the universe." Hal answered. "immortal?" said Petrie quizzically. "that means they live forever." stated Beast "oh" was Petrie's only reply. "well, we're here." said Hal. Petrie looked up to see that they reached the tall tower. "you ready?." Beast asked Petrie. "Not really" replied Petrie. "to bad" said Beast as he walked into the tower. "great." was all Petrie could say as he reluctantly followed.

(Well here you go a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I did warn you. Until next time readers. See ya.)


	6. The guardians debate

(Sorry it took so long to post, school was a pain but now I have more free time so I should be posting more often now. Anyway lbt belongs to universal, GL belongs to DC yadda yadda, here's my new chapter.).

Petrie, Beast and Hal were walking down a dark hallway as Beast started to explain what was going to happen to Petrie. "You're going to tell your story to the guardians so that they can decide what to do" "the guardians? Who are they?" questioned Petrie. "The guardians are a group of immortals, creatures that live forever and the founders of the green lantern corps, they have special powers all their own and call all the shots. In order to demonstrate equality between them none of the guardians have names, so when addressing a certain guardian just talk directly to him. After you tell them your story they're going to decide the next best course of action to take and what to do with you." "Oh, so um, what do you think they're goanna do with me?" asked Petrie "don't know, but I'll bet you its not goanna be pretty." replied Beast which caused Petrie to gulp in fear. "Don't listen to him kid" said Hal "he's just trying to scare you." "Well he's doing a good job at it" said Petrie "thanks." replied Beast.

MEANWHILE… in the mess hall, Ducky was sitting at a table with Katra drinking a cup of water and looking down with an uneasy expression. "Your stomach still hurt?" asked Katra. Ducky looked up and said "huh, oh no I'm fine" then looked down again still seeming uneasy. Katra then smiled and said "you don't have to worry about your friends you know, they'll be alright." Ducky looked back up at Katra and then said "what do you mean?" "It's pretty obvious your worried about your friends well being but you have to worry about them, they're both in good hands." Katra replied, Ducky smiled and then said "I guess so." and then continued to drink her water.

BACK AT THE TOWER…The trio reached the end of the hallway and entered a circler room with several large pillars located at the edges of the room. On top of the pillars were several small blue creatures with white hair wearing red and white robes with the green lantern symbol. "Welcome, the one called Petrie. We are the Guardians and this, is the planet oa.". "Uh, hi." Petrie replied nervously. "We understand you have in your possession of a green lantern ring, we simply wish to know how you came to possess It." another guardian asked. "I just saw this green light and when I went to check it out the ring ended up on my finger." Petrie replied. "So the ring did choose him." one of the guardians stated, "so then the question is should he become a new green lantern." "WHAT?" Petrie said in shock. "Oops, guess we forgot to mention that to you huh?" Hal asked Petrie. "Yeah, you did forget to mention that to Me." was Petrie's response. "I think he might make a good lantern with proper training." a guardian with a full head of hair stated. "Are you insane" another guardian started "his entire planet is practically a new born? All the species on that planet are completely primitive and has not shown any significant evolution technology or intelligence, and above all that completely he reeks of fear. He would never cut it as a good lantern." "No offense." the guardian said to Petrie. "None taken." Petrie replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. The guardian then said "I believe the best course of action is to find a more suitable person to take the ring." "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Beast suddenly yelled out. "Sotaru sent the ring to find a new lantern and the ring chose Petrie. The ring would have never of chosen him if he wasn't good enough to be a lantern. Sending the ring to find a new lantern was the last act that Sotaru's done and I'll be damned if you make that act mean nothing." The guardian looked at Beast and said "I doubt that the traditional methods of training will have any effect on him." "Then I guess I'll have to train him then won't I?" Beast replied. "That's Killowog's job." the guardian stated to Beast. "He'll understand" beast replied. The guardian looked at him smugly and said "With all do respect Beast, your not qualified to train new lanterns and have no prior experience proving to me that you can handle this task." Beast looked at the guardian and then said "well then with all do respect sir, Bite Me.". The guardian with a full head of hair started laughing smugly at Beasts remark making the other guardian stare him down. "Come on Petrie" said Beast as he started to walk out of the room. "Um, okay." Petrie replied as he followed Beast. "That poor bastard." said Hal under his breath as he started to walk out too.

(Well hears the new chapter is up and I did my best to make it longer. just to make sure no one thinks I'm a plagiarist the guardians scene was inspired by "Green Lantern First flight." but the rest of the story is mine, unless I'm copying other stories without knowing it which if I am, then sorry about that. Please review and give any suggestions you might have for me to improve my writing skills. P.S if you haven't seen the Green Lantern movie yet get off of the damn computer now and go see it go see the freaking movie because it is AWSOME, and if you don't see it then you won't be allowed to read my story any more. Later.)


	7. The training begins

Beast and Petrie were walking out of the tower talking about Petrie's training to become a green lantern. "look, this is a big mistake, I can't be one of you guys, I'm a coward I run away from fights, sometimes I even get scared of my own shadow." Petrie stated trying to change Beasts' mind about making him a lantern. "well we're just gonna have to change that now won't we." replied Beast. Petrie sighed and then said "why are you so determined to make me a green lotus" "lantern" Beast corrected "whatever, why is it so important that I become one". "because that ring belonged to Sotaru." beast started "He sent the ring to find a new lantern and the ring chose you, and the ring never would have chosen you if it didn't think you would make a good green lantern". "yeah but" Petrie started but was interrupted by Beast "let me put it this way" started Beast as he turned to face Petrie "either you become a green lantern, or I can bash your skull in with a rock, your choice." "I can be a green lantern." Petrie nervously replied right away. "so when's this training supposed to begin?" Petrie asked "right now" said Beast, just then Beast punched Petrie in the stomach causing him to fall to his to his knees and grab his stomach in pain. "what was that for?" Petrie grunted in pain "that was your first two lessons. Lesson 1 never let your guard down and lesson 2 don't trust anyone." Beast explained "here man let me help you up." said Beast as he reached a hand out to Petrie "thanks." replied Petrie as he took Beast's hand to stand up. When Petrie was finally up Beast punched him again but this time in the head knocking him to the ground. "what were lessons one and two?" beast said to Petrie who was trying to get off the ground. "want some help man?" Beast asked. "no thanks, I don't wanna get punched again." Petrie replied while getting up. "there you go now you're getting the hang of things." said Beast "come on, lets go see how your friends are doing."

Back at the at the mess hall….

Katra and Ducky were waiting outside for Petrie and Beast to arrive. "are you sure they're coming?" Ducky asked Katra "yeah, the trial ended so they should be hear any minute." replied Katra. Just then Petrie and Beast appeared and approached the two. "there you two are, I was wondering when you guys were going to show up." said Katra. Ducky then noticed that Petrie had a black eye "what happened to your eye?" she asked "Beast punched me." replied Petrie "well are you okay?" asked Ducky in a slightly worried tone "yeah I'm fine." answered Petrie. "Damn it Beast" started Katra "you know you can't go around beating people up like that.". "hey this was different." replied Beast "How?" asked Katra "because this was training." "excuse me?" Katra asked in shock "yeah, I'm gonna be the one that trains him". "what he'd do to deserve that?" Katra asked in a somewhat nervous tone "I just thought I'd be the best one to train him." replied Beast. "But that's Killowog's job." stated Katra " I'm sure he'll be okay with it." said Beast "come on lets go get Killowog and their friend." finished Beast as he started to walk towards the infirmary. "fine, come on guys." said Katra as Petrie and Ducky followed. "sorry by the way Ducky." Katra whispered to Ducky as they continued walking "for what?" asked Ducky "I lied about how Petrie was going to be alright.

(here's the new chapter everyone, sorry it took so long but I was having writers block and couldn't think of what to write so if it sounds like this chapter was forced then my bad. But anyway if anyone has any suggestions or ideas to help this story improve I'd appreciate it. Till next time pease R&R and enjoy.)


	8. At the Infirmary

(I'm back. Now that school's out I should have the time to write more chapters. Also I tried a new style for writing my story, let me know what writing style you guys like better. Anyway here's the new chapter. Enjoy and like always please review and give me any suggestions.)

Petrie, Ducky, Beast and Katra were heading to the infirmary to meet up with Cera and Killowog

Ducky: so what do they want with us?

Petrie: they said they want me to be a green lan

POW! Beast kicked Petrie in the back knocking him to the ground

Petrie: tern

Katra: dam it Beast, just because you said you're training him doesn't mean you beat the living hell out of the poor kid.

Beast: I'm pretty sure it does

Ducky helping Petrie off the ground: you ok Petrie?

Petrie: yeah

Katra still talking to Beast: look, if you're gonna train him you have to follow regulations.

Beast: Katra, you of all people should know that I'm too much of an ass to follow regulations.

Beast walks away

Katra talking silently: well that's for sure

Beast walking past Ducky and Petrie: come on guys, pick up the paste.

Ducky to Katra: is he always this mean?

Katra: actually, this is him being nice.

Petrie: please tell me you're kidding

Katra shaking her head: not even a bit

Petrie: great

The four of them arrive at the infirmary and see that Cera is awake and ramming herself against a giant force field that Killowog created trying to escape it.

Cera aggravated: you better let me out now or I'll

Killowog cuts her off: or you'll what, hit your head against the bubble again? I'm trembling in my boots.

Cera: when I get out of here I'm gonna crush you like a bug.

Killowog: HA, bring it on you poozer

Cera: what did you just call me?

Killowog: a poozer, big surprise you don't know what that is, ya poozer

Cera and Killowog have a stare down for a few seconds before Beast interrupts them

Beast: well, good to see that you two are getting along nicely

Killowog: ah shut it

Ducky and Petrie walk over to Cera

Ducky: Cera, are you okay?

Cera: oh yeah I'm fine, I'm only in here for fun. Get me out here

Beast and Katra are talking to Killowog

Beast: why'd you lock up miss sunshine over there?

Killowog: when she came to she went beserk and attacked me

Cera: hey! You guys attacked us first and kidnapped us.

Killowog: we brought you here to make sure you weren't hurt

Cera: I wouldn't have been hurt if you guys didn't attack us in the first place

Killowog: you're welcome

Beast: do I have to separate you two?

Killowog: please

Cera looks at Ducky and Petrie

Cera: what's going on here?

Petrie: it's complicated

Beast: let her out Killowog

Killowog: do I have to?

Beast: yes

Killowog grunts and reluctantly lowers the force field

Cera in a smug tone: thank you

Killowog: don't mention it

Cera looks back to her friends and notices Petrie's bruises

Cera: what happened to you?

Petrie: it's from Beasts training

Killowog: Beasts what.

Beast: yeah, I decided that I'm gonna train him.

Killowog: that's my job

Beast: not this time

Killowog: come on Beast, what did the poor kid ever do to you?

Beast: nothing, but I'm still gonna train him. Now come on, we gotta get the kid ready.


	9. charging the ring

Petrie, Beast and the rest of the crew arrived inside of a building with a giant lantern in the center

of it. "What is that thing?" asked Cera, "it's the Green Lantern central battery" started Katra.

"It's the source of all of the green lanterns power." "it's what we're going to use to recharge your

friends ring." Stated Beast causing Petrie to look at him confused. "how's it gonna do that?"

"you're gonna hold your ring up to it and say the oath." Beast explained, making Petrie even

more confused "But I don't know the oath". "the ring knows it, just touch the battery with it and

it will tell you." Said beast, Cera smirked and said" you really think we're going to believe that

those things can talk? You must be stupid to think we'll fall for that" "these things gives us super

powers and lets us travel to other worlds, why's it so hard to believe that they talk too?"

answered Beast. Cera opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything to say so she

closed her mouth and grunted "he has a good poi" Ducky started to say to Cera before Cera

stopped her "oh shut up". Petrie looked towards the glowing battery with a look of intimidation

then to Beast. "you sure touching that thing is safe?" "would I make you do something

dangerous?" replied Beast. "Yes, you would" Petrie stated quickly "oh, just do it before I break

your beak will ya?" said Beast in a mildly threatening voice. Petrie sighed and walked towards

the battery until he was close enough to touch it. "here goes nothing" said Petrie as he held his

hand up to the battery. He hesitated as his hand was shaking with thoughts of what might go

wrong ran through his head, his breathing became heavy as his heart beat sped up as he stood

there for a few more seconds before he shut his eyes and punched his fist to the battery. A huge

burst of green light came from the battery knocking Petrie down. Cera and Ducky stared in

horror as they were about to run to their friend to help. "hold it" shouted Beast making the two

girls look at him with a slight sense of confusion "look again". Cera and Ducky just stared back

at Petrie who was now getting off the ground, but as he stood up his ring was emmiting a kind of

green glow and Petrie's eyes shot open revealing a green glow. While his friends looked on with

shock and fear Petrie raised his balled fist to his face. After staring at the ring for a second he

dawned a serious and fierce glare as he aimed his fist to the battery and spoke. "In brightest day,

In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight, for those who worship evils might, beware my

power, GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT." As he finished the oath a green light emerged from the

battery consuming Petrie and blinding everyone in the room.

**(me again, sorry it took so long, I've been having serious writers block and **

**trying to find a job, I really wanted to get this chapter up last month, but **

**better late than never I guess. Any way in the next chapter Petrie gets his suit **

**and starts his training so please read, review and leave any suggestions for me **

**that could make this story better. Later.) **


	10. the uniform

The light faded after a couple seconds revealing Petrie wearing a green lantern

uniform. For the most part his uniform was like the basic uniform most lanterns

had but with major changes made to it. He had the basic black sleeves and

leggings that the other uniforms had but the bright green torso of his uniform was

now a dark metallic like shade of green that was pointed at the end instead of being

flat and extended to about half way down his stomach instead of stopping at his

chest. His gloves and boots were the same shade of green as his torso while his

mask was black where it covered his face and green where it covered his eyed

instead of being white. His wings were easily the most unique aspect of his

uniform because instead of being the same green as the rest of his uniform the front

of his wings were more of a neon green and now had black ridges put on them that

made his resemble the ones of a bat. The back of his wings still had the ridges that

the front of his wings now had in the exact same places but the color scheme was

flipped so that the wings were black and the ridges were neon green. The lantern

symbol on his chest was very different too because instead of having a white circle

for the base his uniform had a black diamond and instead of the basic lantern

symbol Petrie's lantern symbol was a green diamond with a black diamond in the

center of it and triangles for the top and bottom parts of the lantern that looked like

the top and bottom of a normal lantern.

"woah" said Petrie like he was coming out of a trance. "what just happened?".

Petrie then saw that he was wearing a lantern uniform "what the hell?" "Petrie"

Petrie turned around to see his friends running up to him. "Petrie, is that really

you?" asked Cera. "yeah, I think so" responded Petrie. "you look like a completely

different flyer now" Ducky stated. "really?" asked Petrie "yeah" added Cera "you

even sound different.". "Alright kid" Beast interrupted "now that your rings'

charged it's time you learn to use it, follow us" the lanterns walked out of the room

as Petrie started to follow but was stopped by Cera "Petrie, you're not really going

along with this are you?" "do I have a choice?" replied Petrie in a half sarcastic

half upset voice. Petrie continued to walk out as Cera and Ducky followed.

The crew entered a large room with several weird structures and objects. "welcome

to the training area" said Hal. "it's where we break in the new recruits." added

Killowog. "Break?" Petrie asked nervously. "relax poozer, it's a figure of speech,

mostly." "anyway" intervened Katra "let's get started" she signaled to Petrie to

follow her while Ducky and Cera stayed back with everyone else. "lets' start with

the basics" Katra then held her fist out as a beam of light came from her ring and

hits the ground half way across the room. A tree soon emerged from the spot that

the beam hit and son grew several stories high. "the ring is a tool that can be used

to create anything that the wearer can imagine, as long as they have the will to do

so". Petrie looked on in amazement "that's incredible". Katra glanced over to

Petrie with a smirk on her face "you try". Petrie turned to her with a look of shock

"What? Oh, no, I can't do th" "just focus" Katra interrupted. Petrie took a deep

only went about a story high before it disappeared and a look of disappointment

appeared on Petrie's face. "don't worry" Katra said reassuringly "it takes a lot of

practice to get good." Petrie smiled at this. "she's right" said Beast walking up to

the two. "you do need a lot of practice to get good, so let's get started."

**(me again, have the new chapter up at last. As always, read, review and let me **

**know if there's any way I can improve my writing skills. Later.)**


	11. training

Beast was trying to get Petrie to master his ring's power through combat but Petrie

couldn't create a shield strong enough to defend himself from Beasts' attacks.

After about half an hour Petrie was battered, on the ground trying to catch his

breath. Beast shot another blast of energy at Petrie, Petrie tried to block it but the

blast broke through his defense and knocked him down.

"Ouch" started Cera, who was sitting on the sidelines with Ducky and the other

Green lanterns. "that really had to hurt". Ducky looked at her with a mixed

expression of anger and confusion "are you enjoying this?" "What? No, well yeah

kind of" responded Cera causing Ducky to get annoyed with her. "only you can

enjoy seeing a friend get beat up." Ducky scolded before turning her attention back

to the fight. "am not" grunted Cera in response.

Meanwhile Beast was talking to Petrie about how to use his ring. "you're not

thinking hard enough, the rings' potential is determined by the wearers willpower.

You just need to focus." Petrie looked at beast with frustration. "how am I

supposed to focus with you attacking me?". Beast just smirked at his remark and

landed on the ground in front of Petrie and lowered his shield. "alright rookie, I'll

give ya a free shot.". Petrie just raised an eyebrow at this remark while Beast held

his arms out to allow Petrie a clear shot. "come on, show me what you got.". Petrie

held his fist out while holding his wrist with his free hand to steady his shot. He

charged his ring for a few seconds then shot a blast of energy at Beast but when it

hit Beast the blast just imploded on impact without causing any damage.

Petrie grunted in disappointment "look I can't do anything with this thing, we're

wasting our time." "you're just thinking about it too much" Beast responded. "You

have to let your instincts take control". Beast looked around for a few seconds

before continuing to speak. "see that" Beast said pointing to a bunker on the

training field. "Yeah" Petrie responded "why?". Beast then used his ring to lift it of

the ground, "you're gonna catch it". Petrie just gave Beast a look of shock and

confusion. "How am I going to do that?". Beast chuckled at the question, "by

acting on instinct".

Beast then threw the bunker towards Ducky and Cera. "OH CRAP!" shouted

Cera before she and Ducky braced for impact. "LOOK OUT!" Petrie yelled while

using his ring to shoot at the bunker, but this time the beam he shot took the form

of a giant talon. The construct Petrie created stopped the bunker right before it hit

his friends, but when He caught it the bunker imploded making a giant "pop"

sound and a big gush of air.

A few seconds after the explosion Cera and Ducky lowered their guard and looked

towards Beast and Petrie. "Uhh..What just happened?" Ducky asked Cera while

still staring towards the two lanterns, "Beats me" Cera answered. Petrie was

speechless, shocked and confused at what just happened, he used the ring to stop

the bunker, but the bunker just blew up some how when he stopped it. After a few

seconds Petrie was snapped out of his state of shock and confusion when he heard

laughter coming from Beast.

After hearing Beast Petrie shook his head and stared at Beast with frustration.

"What so funny?, What just happened?". "that was a balloon." Beast told Petrie

breaking his laughter. "nothing but air and rubber. Probably wouldn't even have

knocked your friends over." Petrie just stared down Beast with anger "and that's

funny? I thought they were gonna get hurt.". "yeah" Beast replied to Petrie, "and

you kept that from happening with your ring.". Petrie's eyes went wide when he

heard this, he actually managed to use his ring correctly to stop the bunker from

hitting his friends. "and now, we can move on to the next part of your training."

"**Retrowolf here, Sorry it took so long to upload this but that shouldn't **

**surprise anyone at this point. Anyway please read, review and leave any **

**advice that can help my writing"**


	12. constructs

Now that Petrie could use his rings' power Beast was trying to teach him how to make actual constructs with the ring by making their battle even more i

ntense. Beast made a battering ram and shot it at Petrie. Petrie created a bubble to try and shield himself with, but the battering ram Beast shot at him

smashed through the bubble and knocked Petrie to the ground.

"_Come on rookie" _started Beast _"you'll never be able to defend yourself if you can't use the ring right." _Petrie got off the ground and dusted himself off

before answering Beast. "_Why_ _do I have to make things with the ring? Why can't I just shoot it?_". _"Because just shooting it off isn't good enough"_ answered

Beast, _"the rings have amazing power in them, and by creating constructs like weapons and shields we reach the powers' potential far better than we _

_could by just shooting a beam of energy at someone." _Petrie sighed and lowered his head than responded to Beast "_in case you hadn't notice I can't make _

_anything." _"_What about the tree you made earlier?" _Beast replied in a snarky tone. _"I wasn't being attacked when I did that" _answered Petrie in an annoyed

and angry tone. Beast then crossed his arms and cocked his eyebrow at Petrie, _"well what about that claw you made to grab the balloon?" _Petrie had a

brief expression of bewilderment and shock on his face when Beast reminded him of the construct he made earlier. Petrie almost forgot that he did make a

construct before in battle but he wasn't even sure of how he did it in the first place. _"Well, that just kind of happened. I wasn't even trying to do that."_.

_"Well theirs your answer."_ Said Beast with a smirk on his face _"your thinking about it too hard, you just have to create the constructs without trying too.", _

"_That doesn't make any sense."_ stated Petrie, now with a great deal of aggravation in his voice. _"Sure it does" _reply Beast, _"just clear your head of all _

_thoughts and focus. Let's try it again and remember, act, don't think". _Petrie took a deep breath and closed his eyes to prepare himself for another attack

"_all right, don't think about it"_ Petrie repeated to himself while Beast was charging his ring, preparing to attack again.

Meanwhile on the sidelines Ducky, Cera and the others were talking about the battle between Petrie and Beast. "_Why is Beast being so harsh" _Ducky asked

Katra with a sense of concern in her voice. "_Yeah" _Cera added, _"even I think this is harsh"_. _"Beast is being so harsh so your friend will be able to defend _

_himself" _Katra started to explain. "_A green lantern must face powerful and unpredictable dangers constantly, the sooner he masters the ring the better the _

_chance he'll have for survival". "Really"_ Cera asked, "well" started Hal before Katra could respond, "that…and Beast is kind of a sadistic bastard". "Oh" Cera

said in a somewhat uncomfortable voice before turning her attention back to the training session.

"_Get ready rookie" _Beast yelled to Petrie, with his ring fully charged up for a powerful attack. Petrie was completely focused on Beast, slightly trembling while

trying to prepare himself for Beasts' attack. _"Just don't think about it, just don't think about it" _Petrie kept repeating to himself hoping it would be enough to

get him to make a construct this time, _"just don't think about it, just don't think about it, JUST DON'T THINK ABOUT IT"_. Beast pulled his hand back and then

shot a giant burst of energy in the shape of a battering ram right at Petrie. Seeing the attack coming for him Petrie put his arms in front of him in an attempt

to block it, but when doing so his ring lit up and created what seemed to be a giant Pterosaur placing its wings and head over Petrie to protect him. The

Pterosaur Petrie created blocked Beasts' attack but by doing so was destroyed, and the force created by the impact Knocked Petrie backwards. _"WOAH"_

Cera blurted out in shock, _"Did you all see that?" _Ducky added with an equal amount of astonishment as Cera. _"Looks like he finally got the hang of it" _Katra

said, _"more or less"_ added Hal added.

"_Uuggh" _mumbled Petrie picking himself of the ground, looking over to Beast walking towards him. _"Could use a little more work on it, but not bad rookie" _said

Beast with a snarky tone. Petrie just lazily smiled ignoring Beast, he was just happy he actually got it right this time. _"Now we can move on to your next _

_lesson" _said Beast, causing Petrie to go into a slight state of shock and panic. _"there's more?" _Petrie asked with worry in his voice _"don't worry kid" _said a

voice other then Beasts'. The two of them looked over to see Hal and the others coming toward them, _"I'll be teaching you the next lesson, figured you _

_could use a break from getting the living hell beat out of you"_ said Hal, noticing a look of relief on Petrie's face and a look of irritation on Beasts' _"come on"._

Petrie was walking with Hal while the others followed behind them. _"hey"_ started Petrie, _"thanks for bailing me out back there with beast. I don't think I _

_could've survived another second of his training"_. _"don't thank me yet kid"_ Replied Hal, _" he might still try shooting at us"_. Petrie stopped walking for a

moment and sighed as his smile faded to a look of sorrow, all Petrie could say was _"of course"_.

"**Retrowolf here, Sorry it keeps taking so long to get new chapters up everyone, I just have trouble getting the time to. I'll do my best to get **

**another chapter up soon but no promises. Till then thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review and leave **

**any suggestions or tips you might have for me. Later. **


End file.
